all night
by sehooney
Summary: [ANN][END]Oh Sehun adalah lelaki yang menyebalkan. Tubuhnya saja yang kekar tapi soal makanan dia sering kali memilih junkfood. Memang sinting lelaki itu, dan aku jadi ketularan sinting. Aku berharap yang tidak-tidak padanya selama aku mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa aku mengharap dia melajang seumur hidup dan akhirnya hidup denganku? GS! SPECIAL FOR PROJECT HUNHAN FF 2019 & Whirlbambi
1. Chapter 1

**all night**

**by sehooney with HunHan GS**

**Special for HunHan 2019 Project, Bubble March**

**Dedicated to Whirlbambi**

* * *

**…**

Oh Sehun adalah lelaki yang menyebalkan. Tubuhnya saja yang kekar tapi soal makanan dia sering kali memilih _junkfood_. Memang sinting lelaki itu. Iya, saking sintingnya, aku jadi ketularan sinting. Bagaimana tidak? Aku berharap yang tidak-tidak padanya selama aku mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa aku mengharap dia melajang seumur hidup dan akhirnya hidup denganku?!

**…**

* * *

"Dua Michelin Star Beef untuk meja tiga!"

"Tiga Menu spesial untuk meja sebelas!"

"Satu…"

_Ugh_, rasanya aku tidak ingin mendengar suara Do Kyungsoo yang menyebutkan jumlah dari menu pesanan dan nomor meja dari pemesan malam ini. Suara perempuan itu nyaring sekali, mampu mengalahkan bisingnya suara bahan mentah yang sedang diolah di wajan, panci, dan alat apapun itu. Oh, dan kenapa jumlah pesanannya tambah banyak? Pelanggan malam ini banyak sekali.

Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras, aku akhirnya mampu menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding setelah jam kerjaku selesai. Tepat dua jam setelah peristiwa membeludaknya pesanan, aku menyelesaikan jam kerjaku dengan baik. Aku sudah ada di ruang loker dan masih mampu mendengar suara gesekan antara kompor dan alat masaknya, suara Do Kyungsoo, suara berisik para pekerja dapur, dan suara-suara lain yang berhubungan dengan dapur sebuah restoran Prancis yang ramai pengunjung. Sungguh damai sekali hidup ini.

Selesai mengistirahatkan punggung, aku segera bangkit untuk berganti pakaian dan mengemasi barang-barangku. Baru saat itu aku mengecek ponsel yang selalu kuabaikan saat aku bekerja. Bukannya mau sok sibuk. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh konsentrasi yang lebih jika sedang bekerja. Bisa-bisa aku salah memasukkan bumbu atau bahan kalau konsentrasiku buyar. Kalau begitu kan aku bisa mendapat keluhan dari pelanggan, lalu mendapat omelan pedas dari Do Kyungsoo, lalu aku bisa tertendang dari restoran yang kubangga-banggakan di depan orang tuaku ini. Urusannya sepele tapi akibatnya bisa panjang sekali. _Duh_…

Oh, tunggu dulu. Seseorang mengirimkan pesan padaku dari tadi siang dan aku langsung tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengirimiku pesan.

_Sehun: (pict)_

_Sehun: Aku sedang mencoba makanan seperti ini dan semoga tidak meracuniku._

Aku berdecak geli melihat foto makanan yang dia kirimkan padaku. Tanpa berpikir pun, aku sudah tahu kalau makanan itu berasal dari restoran ini, yang tentunya adalah salah satu dari karyaku, atau karya teman-teman yang lain. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saja membaca pesannya. Astaga, apakah dia sealergi itu pada makanan-makanan seperti ini setelah terbiasa makan makanan _junkfood_? Dasar aneh.

_Luhan: Kalau kau keracunan, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab karena itu bukan tanggung jawabku. :) Kau bisa pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri kan kalau keracunan?_

Aku hanya membalasnya demikian. Tidak mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di ruang loker, aku lantas beranjak pergi dari sana. Hari sudah malam dan aku tidak mau pulang terlalu larut karena aku percaya, dunia luar terlalu berbahaya untuk perempuan lugu dan lemah seperti aku ini.

_Uhuk_. Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan.

_Drrt! Drrt!_

Oh. Ada pesan masuk untukku. Aku merogoh ponsel di kantung celana dan menemukan nama "Sehun" tertera di layar. Lelaki itu membalas pesanku dan aku tidak mau pikir panjang lagi untuk membukanya.

_Sehun: Memangnya kau tidak khawatir kalau aku keracunan?_

_Luhan: Untuk apa khawatir? Kau kan bisa hidup sendiri. :b_

Aku menunggu balasannya untuk beberapa detik tapi tidak ada tanda '_read_' yang tertera di sebelah kiri balon percakapan terakhirku padanya. Aku menunggu, tiga puluh detik, lima puluh detik, satu me—ah, masa bodoh. Mungkin tadi dia membalas saat sempat dan sekarang sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Aku heran. Sehun bukan lelaki yang pintar dan bukan pula lelaki yang berpotensi tinggi. Singkatnya, Sehun itu biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kenapa dia bisa masuk ke perusahaan terbaik di tahun ini dan masuk pula ke tim humas yang pasti memerlukan sumber daya manusia yang terbaik dari yang terbaik?

Mungkin Sehun hanya beruntung.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau selalu berlebihan dan berpikir seperti itu pada sahabatmu sendiri, Luhan?!

Sisi lain dari diriku merengut karena selaan pikiranku barusan. _Sehun menyebalkan, sih…_

Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan ponselku pada saku celana dan kembali melangkah. Aku keluar dari pintu belakang. Baru saja aku melangkah keluar, aku melompat kaget ketika tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang bersuara tepat di bahuku.

"Jadi benar kau tidak khawatir padaku?"

Hei! Kenapa bisa orang ini ada di sini sekarang?!

"_Ya_!" tanganku sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik untuk menepuk keras bahunya sementara lelaki tinggi itu kini sedang cengengesan setelah berhasil mengagetkanku. "Lakukan sekali lagi maka aku akan membunuhmu!"

Tawanya semakin menyebalkan dan aku merengut mendengarnya. Lelaki yang tadi mengirimiku pesan ini menggosok puncak kepalaku dengan akrab lalu merangkul pundakku dengan santai.

Aku melotot padanya, berharap Sehun tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini justru membuat jantungku berdisko ria dan perutku ingin memuntahkan pelangi saking gelinya. _Ugh_, imajinasiku semakin unik saja akhir-akhir ini. Akan tetapi, lelaki itu justru menunjukkan senyuman yang ingin rasanya kutangisi karena luar biasa manis.

Huhuhu… Ya Tuhan… Jangan beri aku cobaan seperti ini…

"Kau ini kenapa tidak mengapresiasi sapaanku padamu? Aku ini orang yang sibuk tahu."

Aku memutar bola mata malas, dia mulai membanggakan pekerjaannya. "Kalau kau sibuk, sibuk saja pada pekerjaanmu. Jangan sempatkan bertemu denganku. Bertemulah dengan orang yang lebih penting dari aku." Kubalas ngawur dan aku yakin itu justru terdengar serius di telinga Sehun.

"Bagiku kau orang yang penting dalam hidupku."

Aku mengerjap, membeku, dan dalam diriku, rasanya ada yang terasa panas dan meleleh seperti lilin. Aku menatapnya yang sedang menatapku juga dengan senyum yang sama. Rasanya seperti setiap planet yang ada dalam tata surya saling bertabrakan satu sama lain dan itu terjadi padaku. Astaga, Sehun membuatku gila dan aku benci momen seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan ledakan-ledakan sial di dalam diriku.

YA TUHAN… Aku ingin menangis _huwaaaa_…

Maka dari itu, dengan kesal aku mendorong tubuhnya, lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya. Masa bodoh dengan reaksinya, aku lebih peduli dengan diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" dia sudah berjalan mengiringiku ketika bertanya dengan heran.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menatapnya ketika menjawab, "Jangan tanya dulu. Aku mendadak bingung." _dengan diriku sendiri, tentu saja_. Aku melanjutkan dalam hati.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Mungkin dia ikut bingung, atau mungkin dia menganggap itu tidak terlalu penting. Tapi, dia kembali bertanya, "Kau luang malam ini?"

Aku berhenti melangkah. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu menunggu jawabanku sementara aku membatu karena pertanyaannya. Tunggu, jika Sehun bertanya begitu, apakah dia sedang mengajakku berkencan? Atau… atau… dia…

"A-apa maksudmu?" aku mempertanyakan hal yang ingin kuketahui kejelasannya.

Senyumnya justru bertambah lebar. "Aku lapar. Jadi bisakah kau membuatkanku makanan?"

Aku merengut. Dasar maunya yang gratis-gratis saja. _Huh!_

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Kau mau masak apa?"

"Kau yakin bisa makan makanan yang aku masak?"

"Yakin."

"Kau bilang kau akan keracunan."

"Sinting. Kau percaya saja pada omonganku." Sehun terlihat bersungut karena balasanku dan rasanya aku ingin menyemburkan tawa saking lucunya. "Masak saja apa yang ingin kau masak. Aku akan memakannya."

Aku mengangkat ibu jariku padanya lalu berlalu menuju dapur sementara Sehun duduk bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Aku bisa mendengar suara kartun _"We Bare Bears"_ dari tempatku sekarang ini. Aku tersenyum. Seleranya masih sama saja setelah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Iya, jadi, aku dan Sehun ini teman dari aku masih kecil. Waktu itu, aku masih berusia sembilan tahun, dan Sehun setahun lebih tua dariku. Ayahku sedang ada pekerjaan di Korea selama lima tahun jadi beliau membawa keluarga kecilnya ke Korea. Kami tinggal di kompleks yang sama dengan Sehun. Rumah Sehun berada di depan rumahku, dan keluarganyalah yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangan kami dan membantu sedikit-sedikit kekurangan kami dalam berbahasa Korea. Keluarga Sehun sangat baik padaku. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun muda saat itu menyebalkan sekali. Dia memang teman pertamaku di Korea, tapi dia juga musuh pertamaku di Korea. Dia sering menarik rambutku, atau menyebutku tidak cantik, atau mendorong keningku sambil berkata, _"Bèn"_ yang berarti bodoh dalam bahasa Cina ketika aku salah dalam melakukan sesuatu. Banyak hal menyebalkan yang dia lakukan padaku sebelum akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke Cina. Aku lega bisa pulang ke Cina, jujur saja. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merindukannya sampai sekarang.

Iya.

Dia orang pertama yang tiba-tiba membuatku jatuh hati hanya karena dia bilang, "Kalau kau menangis karena jatuh dari sepeda, aku akan mematahkan sepeda itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah!" dengan ekspresi marah, nada kesal, dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk sepeda merahku yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di aspal.

Lucu sekali, bukan? Aku jatuh hati padanya dengan bantuan jatuh dari sepeda.

Selain itu, Sehun juga orang pertama yang mematahkan hatiku ketika tahu bahwa Sehun membawa seorang perempuan tinggi yang cantik dan mengenalkannya padaku sebagai orang yang dia sukai. Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya, tapi dia sungguh cantik. Ketika kutanya, "Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?" jawaban Sehun sungguh membuatku ingin menabok wajahnya yang kurang jelek itu dengan sepatuku.

"Karena dia cantik dan tinggi, tidak sepertimu yang jelek dan pendek. Oh, aku bahkan bisa mengapitmu di ketiakku sampai kau bau ketiak dan mati di pelukanku. Haha!"

Sehun memang sinting. Orang sinting yang membuatku patah hati selama dua minggu sebelum aku pulang ke Cina. Beruntung setelah itu aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatiku pada Sehun, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rasa sukaku padanya. Selama itu pula tiba-tiba rasa rindu dan ingin bertemu menggangguku, membuatku takut untuk menerima beberapa teman lelakiku yang menyatakan bahwa mereka suka padaku. Aku menolak mereka karena Sehun. Padahal saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu kabar Sehun. Apakah Sehun masih bersama perempuan tinggi dan cantik waktu itu, atau sudah berganti dengan perempuan lain, atau justru melajang?

Aku tidak tahu tapi aku berharap dia melajang dan diam-diam memikirkanku.

Tuh, kan. Aku jadi ikutan sinting karena Sehun.

"Jadi kau masak apa?" suara Sehun terdengar di belakang tubuhku. Aku yang saat itu sedang menggulung pasta dengan sumpit di tangan, lantas menoleh padanya.

"Khusus untukmu. Spaghetti _aglio e olio_." Aku menyebutkan nama makanannya dengan bahasa Italia dan dia kelihatan bingung. _Mampus_, dia tidak tahu bahasaku dan aku menemukan kelemahannya! Aku terbahak karena reaksinya.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya, aku masih tertawa, dan dia bertanya lagi, "Apa tadi namanya? Spaghetti aiyo—" dia bingung lagi dan aku refleks mencubit pinggangnya. Dia memekik karena serangan gemasku.

"_Non ti preoccupare, ha un buon sapore*_." Aku menggodanya dan dia lantas memasang wajah kesal. (*translate: Jangan khawatir, rasanya enak.)

"Aku sebal kau bisa menguasai beberapa bahasa karena kau seorang koki dan kuliah di luar negeri." Omelnya sebelum meninggalkanku di dapur dan duduk kembali di sofa.

Aku terkikik. Bagus. Kalau dia membuatku jengkel karena sarkas dan omelannya yang pedas, aku bisa membuatnya jengkel dengan sedikit pengetahuanku dalam berbahasa asing. Sekarang, siapa yang pantas disebut "_Bèn_"?

"Jangan khawatir. Rasanya enak." Aku berkata dengan kalem ketika membawa sepiring makanan buatanku untuknya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, masih menyodorkan piring yang mengepul-ngepul uapnya itu. Sementara Sehun mengabaikanku dan asyik dengan tontonan kartun tiga beruang beda jenis yang kadang tingkahnya mengocok perut itu. Baiklah, Sehun benar-benar _ngambek_.

"Itu tadi terjemahannya. Bahasa Italia." Aku menjelaskan dengan kalem. Meskipun aku senang karena berhasil membuatnya kesal, aku juga tidak tega karena dia yang bingung dan kesal karenaku. "Namanya Spaghetti aglio olio." Aku melanjutkan dengan bahasa yang mudah dicerna Sehun.

Kini, dia seperti anak kecil yang berhasil dibujuk ibunya dengan permen setelah ngambek seharian. Lucu sekali, astaga… ketika dia mengurai rengutan di bibirnya menjadi senyum cerah dan meraih piring di tanganku, aku merasa lega. Aku melihatnya makan dengan lahap dan aku tertawa.

"Kau ini lapar atau tidak ingin aku melihat kau memutahkan spaghettinya karena kurang penyedap rasa?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng dan mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku lapar." Dia makan sesuap lagi, mengunyah dengan cepat, menelannya, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka makanan yang kurang cita rasa seperti buatanmu. Aku maklum kau tidak menggunakan banyak penyedap rasa karena kau bekerja di restoran organik."

"Tidak juga." Aku menggeleng sambil membela diri. "Aku membuat makanan seperti itu untukmu juga untuk kesehatanmu. Mana bisa kau makan makanan _junkfood_ yang rasanya tajam-tajam itu seumur hidupmu?" kemudian aku menepuk lengannya yang keras dan berotot itu, lalu berbisik, "Malu sama otot-ototmu!"

Dia tertawa. Manis sekali.

"Aku tidak terlalu sering makan makanan seperti itu, Luhan." Dia membela dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya suka makanan seperti itu."

"Tetap saja kau lebih banyak makan makanan _junkfood_ daripada makanan sehat." Giliran aku yang protes. Kucubit lagi pinggangnya dengan kesal dan dia meringis karena cubitanku. "Kurangi makanan _junkfood_, Sehun."

"Kalau begitu masaklah setiap hari untukku."

Aku membeku dan hanya mampu menatapnya tanpa bisa membalas. Sial. Setelah aku kembali lagi ke Korea untuk bekerja, aku bertemu lagi dengan Sehun dan lelaki itu sering sekali membuatku takut berharap karena kalimat-kalimatnya. Dari awal lelaki itu menjemputku di bandara, mencarikanku apartemen kecil, membantuku pindahan, sampai enam bulan sudah aku ada di sini, Sehun seperti menggodaku tapi aku takut untuk berharap.

"Bagaimana?" dia membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Kau belum kuambilkan minum. Kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang membuatku panas dingin itu.

"Kau ada soda?"

"Baiklah. Air putih." Aku langsung berlalu setelah kudengar dia berdecak kesal padaku.

"Kalau kau ada soda, aku ingin minum itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan air sabun untukmu."

"_Ya_!" dia berseru dari ruang tengah dan aku tertawa saat kembali menghampirinya dengan segelas air putih di tangan.

"Ini air sabunnya." Aku menyodorkan gelas tadi pada Sehun.

"Sialan." Dia bersungut kesal dengan tangan yang terulur menerima gelas dari tanganku. "Kau belajar menyebalkan seperti ini dari siapa?"

Aku menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Dari Oh Sehun." Jawabku santai dan kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak semenyebalkan itu."

"Ya, kau tidak semenyebalkan itu. Aku hanya belajar darimu dan membuatnya jadi beberapa level lebih tinggi dari milikmu."

Sehun meletakkan gelas yang sudah dia minum seperempat isinya itu di meja. "_Tsk_. Kau belajar hal buruk."

"Dan itu darimu."

"Oh, kau salah sangka. aku baik untukmu."

Aku menatapnya sesaat karena membeku lagi dan akhirnya hanya mampu berdecak pelan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Aku tidak ingin Sehun tahu bahwa aku berdebar-debar dan gugup setengah mati karena kalimatnya barusan. Aku juga tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan kecil kami karena takut Sehun akan me-skakmat-ku dengan kalimat seperti tadi.

"Kau belum makan, kan?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya. Aku menatapnya lagi tapi lelaki itu justru menonton acara televisi.

"Sudah." Aku menjawab santai.

"Yang benar?"

"_Hu'um_." Aku mengangguk dan saat itu Sehun menoleh dan langsung menatapku tepat di mata. Aku tidak bisa berpaling tiba-tiba. Matanya kelam tapi membuatku nyaman saat menyelaminya.

"Kau belum makan." Kata Sehun. "Perutmu barusan berbunyi."

"Eh?" aku gelagapan dan dapat mendengar Sehun terkikik di sebelahku.

"Kau terlalu asyik menatapku sampai tidak dengar suara perutmu?" tanyanya. Aku tidak mendengar nada iseng dan jahil di sana. Tapi aku merasa Sehun sedang menggodaku.

"Aku… aku…"

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya menunggu jawabanku. Sementara aku sudah berdebar-debar sendiri karena dia kelihatan sangat-sangat atraktif hanya karena menggerakkan kedua alisnya.

Mungkin karena aku tidak juga menjawab, mungkin juga karena aku menunjukkan ekspresi konyol yang tidak kusadari, Sehun tertawa geli. Sehun menyodorkan piringnya yang masih berisi spaghetti yang cukup banyak padaku. Aku lantas menatapnya tidak mengerti, refleks bertanya, "Kau sudah kenyang?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Untukmu." Jawabnya. Aku berjengit kesal karena jawabannya.

"Kau memberiku makanan sisa?!"

"Aku membaginya denganmu, tahu." Sehun membela sambil meletakkan piring itu pada pangkuannya. "Lagipula itu juga masakanmu, kan."

Aku menatapnya selidik sementara tanganku mengambil sesuap spaghetti untuk kumakan. Oh, perutku ternyata sudah mengadakan konser sedari tadi. Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana suara merdu dari perutku yang didengar Sehun tadi. Ugh, aku malu!

"Kau memberikannya padaku bukan karena kau tidak suka makanannya, kan?" aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan suara perutku yang dibahas Sehun tadi dengan melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku suka." Sehun menjawab singkat. Aku semakin menatapnya selidik.

"Rasanya tidak enak, ya?"

"Enak." Sehun mengangguk-angguk lalu menoleh padaku. "Kena—oh,"

Kali ini Sehun menatapku intens. Bukan tepat di mataku, sih, tapi di wajahku. Tapi kan tetap saja itu membuatku ingin menumpahkan sisa spaghetti di piring ke wajahnya saking inginnya aku menghentikan tatapan Sehun dan tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Kemudian aku melihat tangan Sehun terulur dan mengangkat daguku hingga kini tatapanku berada di satu garis lurus dengan matanya. Sedetik setelah itu aku bisa merasakan ibu jarinya menyapu sudut bibir kananku, lalu turun kebawah menuju daguku.

Aku. Kehabisan. Oksigen. Jadi. Tolong. Aku. Sekarang. Juga!

"Kau ini bayi, ya? makan saja masih belepotan." Ia mengomel dengan suara yang pelan dan nada suara yang rendah. Persis seperti bergumam tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang mendadak jadi… seksi?—Eh!

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku setelah dia melakukan itu. Tapi, aku bisa melihat dia terkikik geli dan aku jadi tidak tahan. Aku refleks bangkit, tidak mengatakan apapun, lalu kabur ke dapur sambil membawa piring tadi. Aku butuh ruang untuk menenangkan diri. Sehun membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

Aku duduk di satu dari dua kursi makan di dapur. Kuletakkan piring itu di meja, lantas menatapnya, mendesah, dan mengalihkan pandangan. Saat itulah aku melihat Sehun masuk ke dapur. Dia mengekoriku dan aku bisa merasakan cenat-cenut di kepalaku. Oh, Ya Tuhan… Beri aku kekuatan untuk mengendalikan diri saat berdekatan dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu seringkali membuatku lemah tak berdaya dan sekarang dia akan menyerangku.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatku belepotan saat makan." Jawabku asal. Dia tertawa karena jawabanku.

Eh, tangannya juga bereaksi omong-omong. Tangan Sehun terulur untuk mencubit pipiku. Serangan pertama! Aku langsung menatapnya kesal sebagai pertahanan diri.

Beruntung saja, setelah itu Sehun tidak melanjutkan serangannya. Justru Sehun membiarkanku makan makanan sisa orang tampan ini dan mengajakku mengobrol hal lain. Kami mengobrol banyak hal. Selama enam bulan di Korea, kami belum pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua—sebagai teman bercerita maksudnya— karena kesibukan kami. Kami hanya menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu sebentar saat luang, menanyakan kabar masing-masing, menanyakan hal-hal formalitas lain, lalu Sehun akan mengantarku pulang. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Jadi, ketika kini kami berdua mengobrol tentang banyak hal, aku merasa senang luar biasa. Akhirnya kami punya waktu yang berkualitas sebagai seorang teman.

Yah… teman. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum getir karena kata itu.

"Kau masih sering berkirim pesan dengan temanmu?" Sehun tiba-tiba mempertanyakan hal lain setelah terjadi jeda cukup panjang diantara kami berdua.

"Teman?" Sehun mengangguk. "Teman yang mana?"

"Yang sering mengirimimu pesan."

Aku mengernyit bingung. Refleks tanganku meraih ponsel dari saku celana dan memeriksa setiap pesan dari temanku yang masuk ke _inbox_. Aku membiarkan Sehun melihat-lihat isi _inbox_-ku karena percuma saja, tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darinya. Oh, kecuali perasaanku padanya.

"Ini," Sehun menunjuk salah satu pesan dan aku langsung tersenyum membaca siapa yang mengirim pesan itu untukku.

"Oh…Yifan…" aku mengangguk-angguk, refleks memberikan senyum lebar padanya. "Dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kenapa?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau dia sering mengirimiku pesan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berkedip-kedip, mencoba menghindari kontak mata denganku, dan aku langsung menangkap sesuatu darinya. Oh, Ya Tuhan… kapan lagi aku bisa menangkap basah sosok Sehun yang sedang salah tingkah karena pertanyaanku?

HAHAHAH! Kena kau, Oh Sehun!

Aku mencoba untuk menahan tawa sementara perutku rasanya ingin kulilit dengan tali saking gelinya.

"_Tsk_. Sepertinya kau salah paham." Sehun berkata tiba-tiba, membuatku menatapnya meledek, dan dia menyentil udara di depan keningku. "_Wae, wae, wae_? Apa yang kau pikirkan setelah aku bertanya seperti itu?"

Aku terkikik-kikik tidak ingin membalasnya, tapi justru berhenti dan membeku lagi karena tiba-tiba dia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah kami jadi dekat sekali. Aku mengerjap, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin mundur tapi kenapa susah sekali menggerakkan sendi-sendiku?

Setelah Sehun membiarkan aku menyerangnya, lelaki itu justru diam-diam menyerangku balik dan itu cukup membuatku… _uhm_… sekarat.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Kemudian, dengan susah payah dan suara tercekat dan serak dan terbata-bata, aku berkata, "A-apa harus kita ber-berbicara seperti ini?"

Dia justru tersenyum manis sekali. Gawat! Serangan mendadak!

"Jadi selama ini, kau masih menungguku?"

_Mayday! Mayday! _Gawat darurat!

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa maksud lelaki ini?

"A-apa—"

"Kau tidak sadar bahwa aku sadar?"

"Y-ya, kau memang sadar dan… dan h-hidup dan…"

"Sadar kalau kau menyukaiku,"

_Wee woo wee woo wee woo_! Seseorang tolong panggil polisi karena lelaki ini telah membunuhku!

Aku tidak bereaksi apapun tapi aku yakin ekspresiku sudah tidak karu-karuan. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan setiap neuron yang ada di wajahku karena aku terlalu bingung saat ini. Sehun bilang dia tahu bahwa aku menyukainya, dan, darimana dia tahu? Aku tidak pernah memberitahunya, aku juga tidak punya teman yang cukup dekat selain Sehun sehingga aku bisa menceritakan rasa ini pada mereka. Sehun menebaknya? Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikannya dan…

"Kau tanya aku tahu darimana?" tanyanya, seolah tahu aku sedang berpikir tentang hal itu sedari tadi. Kemudian, dia menunjuk mataku, lalu turun ke bibirku. "Matamu berbeda saat bersamaku. Senyummu bahkan sangat sangat dan sangat menunjukkan semuanya."

Oh. Apa aku semudah itu untuknya?

Aku _speechless_. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus membela diri. Sebab aku sudah tertangkap basah dan Sehun akan tahu aku hanya membual kalau aku sedang membela diri. Rasanya aku ingin mengumpat karena Sehun masih tahu segala-galanya tentang aku dan aku juga tidak berubah banyak semenjak aku meninggalkan Korea dan tinggal lagi di Cina.

Mengerti bahwa aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik untuk diajak bicara, Sehun memundurkan badannya. Kini ia sudah duduk dengan normal di kursinya. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku menahan napas sedari tadi, jadi aku berusaha mengais oksigen dengan normal lagi. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia mengecek jam tangannya, berdiri, lalu mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut.

"Aku pulang, ya. Tetanggamu pasti berpikiran aneh-aneh kalau aku tetap berada di rumahmu jam segini." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk, tidak menyuarakan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengantarnya sampai pintu depan apartemen kecilku ini. Sehun menatapku, tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa di waktu lengang kita."

Untuk sementara waktu ini, aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, Oh Sehun!

* * *

**…**

* * *

Insiden Sehun yang mendeklarasikan bahwa dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya sudah berlalu dua bulan lamanya. Tapi, rasa malu dan kaget saat dia mendeklarasikannya dengan santai masih kerap kurasakan, dan bahkan menghantu-hantuiku. Aku bahkan sering bergumam-gumam tidak jelas atau menyuarakan bahasa alien untuk mengalihkan perhatianku tatkala ingatan itu muncul lagi. Maaf, itu memang kebiasaan unikku.

Yah… dua bulan berlalu dan aku masih terbayang-bayang. Entah bagaimana dengan Sehun. Aku tidak tahu kabarnya. Kami jarang berkirim pesan. Terakhir kali kami berkirim pesan itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Itupun Sehun hanya berpamitan padaku, mengatakan bahwa besok dia akan berangkat ke Praha untuk urusan bisnis. Dari situlah aku jadi berpikir bahwa Sehun bukan pegawai kantor yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia luar biasa. Aku jadi tidak begitu heran dia bisa diterima di perusahaan terbaik di Korea.

Setelah empat jam bergelut dengan api, wajan, dan aroma sedap makanan, akhirnya aku dapat menghirup napas barang sejenak. Setidaknya semua pesanan yang masuk sudah tersaji dan kini para koki dan asisten-asistennya memiliki waktu sebentar untuk beristirahat. Diantara itu, mereka menyelipkan obrolan, lalu canda tawa, dan aku hanya ikut sekadarnya saja. Aku tidak akan berlebihan karena kalau aku berlebihan, maka yang keluar adalah candaan yang selevel dengan Sehun dan mungkin itu akan menghancurkan _image_ kalemku di dapur restoran ini. _Ugh_.

"Pesanan dari meja sembilan!" suara Do Kyungsoo kembali terdengar dan itu sebagai tanda bahwa jam istirahat singkat telah berakhir. "Luhan?"

Aku lantas mendongak. "Ya, _chef_?"

"Kau." Kyungsoo menunjukku dan kertasnya bergantian. Aku jadi ikut menunjuk diri sendiri karenanya.

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau pesanannya, Luhan."

Aku mengernyit bingung. Saat itu kakiku lantas mendekati Kyungsoo yang juga melangkahkan kaki ke arahku. Kami berdua bertemu di satu titik dan Kyungsoo yang seolah tahu bahwa aku butuh kejelasan atas kalimatnya, menyodorkan kertas tadi padaku. Memang benar tertulis namaku di kertas itu. Aku semakin bingung.

Makanan apa yang bernama Luhan?

Lalu kenapa aku dipesan—oh, Ya Tuhan… ini restoran! Bukan tempat mengerikan macam pub dan… _argh_! AKU BUKAN MAKANAN!

"Lebih baik kau temui pelanggan ini. Kau pesanannya."

Sial. Kyungsoo terdengar seperti seorang _germo_. Aku jadi merinding sendiri saat berjalan keluar dari dapur masih dengan pakaian serba putih dan celemek hitam serta ikat kepala kokiku. Meja nomor sembilan, dan kulihat seorang lelaki yang kukenal sedang duduk sendiri di sana. Sehun. Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu membuatku enggan untuk terus melangkah meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin menemuinya.

Jadi, dia sudah pulang dari Praha? Dan kini dia sedang luang lalu mengunjungiku?

Aku tetap berdiri di tempat tanpa peduli dengan para pelanggan lain yang menyaksikan keberadaanku. Aku baru sadar ketika aku bersitatap dengan Sehun saat Sehun menoleh dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah keluar dari dapur. Lelaki itu tersenyum padaku, dan mengisyaratkanku untuk menghampirinya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya diantara kami.

Otakku berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar salah kalau aku menghampirinya. Tapi kakiku segera bergerak mendekatinya sesaat setelah Sehun menurunkan tangannya.

Hei, kaki! Otakmu itu di kepalaku, bukan di lututku! Tapi kenapa kau lantas pergi menghampiri Sehun?

Oh, Ya Tuhan… jangan beri aku cobaan lagi…

"Hai." Aku menyapa kaku dan tibak berniat untuk duduk di kursi kosong di mejanya. Aku hanya berdiri di sebelahnya, dan dia kelihatan tidak suka melihatku berdiri. Aku, sih, masa bodoh. Aku sedang bekerja lalu datanglah lelaki ini, memesanku, seolah dialah yang paling berkuasa di sini.

"Kau tidak duduk?" dia bertanya dan aku lantas menggeleng.

"Aku ada banyak pekerjaan, tahu."

Sehun mendengus. "Sok sibuk,"

Lalu aku menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Memang sibuk," balasku acuh tidak acuh. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Sehun menatapku sebentar, lalu berdiri tepat di sampingku. "Kembalilah bekerja. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja."

_What the_—oh, ya Tuhan aku hampir mengumpat. Melihat Sehun lantas berlalu melewatiku begitu saja, lalu keluar dari pintu dan tidak menengok ke arahku lagi, membuatku ingin me… me… mencekik lehernya suatu saat nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Aku terlalu malas untuk mengejarnya dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Maaf, hidupku bukan sebuah drama di televisi!

Aku kembali lagi ke dapur tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Bagiku, aku harus menyibukkan diri supaya rasa rindu yang selalu mampir saat Sehun jauh dariku ini menghilang. Pun, aku tidak akan teringat Sehun yang mendeklarasikan hal konyol dua bulan yang lalu itu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali berkata bahwa benar jika aku menyukainya. Aku ingin mengakhiri rasa suka diam-diamku ini mumpung Sehun sudah tahu dan, ya… tetap saja pada kenyataannya aku tidak mampu untuk berkata demikian. Sisi lain dari diriku selalu mencegah, beralasan bahwa persahabatan antara aku dan Sehun akan hancur kalau aku blak-blakan tentang perasaanku selama ini padanya.

Tapi, seorang perempuan dan seorang lelaki yang hanya menjalin persahabatan, pasti satu diantara mereka ada yang memendam rasa suka. Dalam kasus ini, aku yang memendam rasa itu.

Aku dilema, kawan-kawan. Tolonglah aku.

* * *

**…**

**to be continued…**

Hai, darls! **Akhirnya project ff HunHan di ffn balik lagi yuhuuuuuuuu! Siapa yang kangen ff HunHan bertebaran di ffn lagi? Yuk cung!**

Project ini berlangsung dari tanggal 8-20 Maret 2019, dan bakal diramaikan oleh author-author kesayangan kalian! Ada **Catastrophe Reynah, Apriltaste, sehooney, ramyoon, Dark Eagle's Eye, **dan **Arthur Kingg**! So, tungguin kami update dan meramaikan dunia ffn dengan ff HunHan yhaaaa *love *love *love

Hai! Aku balik dengan ff baru, sebagai 'pembukaan' project ini, dan menandai aku aktif lagi dalam dunia tulis-tulis lagi. Untuk ff **Run to You**, aku masih belum memastikan kapan update-nya tapi kini masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Doakan aku segera rampung dengan kesibukanku selama kuliah sebab ada beberapa matkul yang ngebut selama dua bulan ke depan :')

_See you really soon!_

**Ps.** Chapter 2 akan di _update_ tanggal 16 Maret 2019. _Stay tune!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Saat itu, hari sudah malam, sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Aku sudah siap untuk pulang ketika tiba-tiba saja Do Kyungsoo menghampiriku dan berkata, "Seseorang sedang menunggumu di luar."

"Siapa?" aku bertanya heran. Aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa menungguku pulang di jam larut seperti ini.

"Seorang lelaki. Dia tinggi, bahunya lebar, dan yang paling penting, dia tampan."

"Kyungsoo, penjelasanmu tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Iya, dia memang tampan." Kyungsoo melanjutkan sambil berjalan bersamaku untuk keluar dari restoran ini. "Siapa, sih, namanya ya ampun… aku lupa padahal kau pernah mengenalkannya padaku."

Alisku lantas terangkat tinggi. "Sehun?"

"Ah iya!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia menunjuk pintu kaca restoran dan aku melihat punggung seorang lelaki yang kukenal sedang berdiri di sana. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya menunggu di sana. Dia terus-terusan melihat ke arah dalam dan aku langsung mengenalinya karena wajahnya yang tampan."

Aku terkikik. Kyungsoo memang sedikit berisik. Dia pantas menjadi seorang kepala _chef_ yang sering mengomel dan memberitahu pesanan para pelanggan di dapur.

"Oh iya, aku pulang duluan, ya. Jongin pasti sudah menungguku." Katanya. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan padaku seraya pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Baiklah. Selamat bertempur, Luhan.

Mencoba untuk biasa saja, aku keluar dari restoran dan menghampirinya yang kebetulan—mungkin— berbalik ke arahku. "Kau kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Mengantarmu pulang?" dia seperti mempertanyakan jawaban yang dia berikan. Aku mengernyit ketika melihatnya berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Sepertinya begitu."

Aku mendengus. "Kalau kau ragu, lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja." Kataku lalu mengambil langkah pergi menuju halte yang tidak jauh dari restoran. Aku bisa mendengar Sehun memanggil namaku sebelum lelaki itu menahanku di lengan dan berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, jangan khawatir."

"_Ish_, aku tidak khawatir." Aku menatapnya kesal dan dia hanya menatapku dengan kedua alis terangkat seolah mengatakan, '_yang benar?_'.

"Lagipula biasanya aku juga pulang sendirian. Memangnya kau tidak sibuk?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku selalu sibuk mentang-mentang aku bekerja di perusahaan terbaik di Korea. Aku tidak sibuk sama sekali."

_Tuh_, kan. Sehun memang selalu tahu isi otak kecilku ini apa saja. Mengherankan sekali. Dibalik keherananku, aku justru bergumam, "Sombong sekali," sebagai tanggapan atas balasannya. Dia tertawa geli.

"Aku memang tidak sibuk." Kemudian dia menarikku untuk memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di depan tempat kerjaku. Dia membukakan pintu untukku, dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan aku jadi kesal sebab... hei, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Dia ini memang ingin aku menendangnya secara refleks atau bagaimana?

Menyebalkan!

"Apakah pergi ke Praha, jarang mengabariku, dan sering menolak ajakanku untuk main bersama itu disebut tidak sibuk?" tanyaku setengah kesal. Dia sudah duduk di jok pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobil ketika aku bertanya demikian.

Sehun kelihatan terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Ekspresi itu hanya terlihat sebentar, lalu berubah lagi menjadi ekspresi datar. Matanya menatapku, dan aku jadi tidak bisa berpaling lagi darinya. Sudah kubilang, matanya kelam dan menyenangkan untuk diselami. Tetap saja, sampai sekarang, aku tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa di matanya. Mungkin aku yang kurang teliti hingga melewatkan sesuatu. Tapi aku yakin, Sehun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu melalui tatapannya, dan aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan itu.

Peristiwa bersejarah antara aku dan Sehun yang saling tatap itu tiba-tiba terinterupsi oleh Sehun yang memutuskan untuk menjalankan kendaraannya. Aku mengerjap, menelan ludah, dan seketika merasa gugup. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku ingin mengutuk mobil Sehun karena menghancurkan dunia indah yang baru saja kuarungi hanya karena menatap mata Sehun.

"Kau marah kalau aku sibuk?" dia tiba-tiba bertanya, mungkin baru menyadari bahwa aku marah.

Ya, aku memang marah padanya.

"Tidak." Aku mengelak.

"Lalu tadi itu apa?"

Aku menoleh padanya dengan mata menyipit kesal. "Kau menanyakan hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya. Aku _no comment_."

Sehun terkikik geli lagi. Oh, selucu itukah kemarahanku di matanya?

"Kau lucu," katanya, seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di pikiranku. "Kau ingin aku sering mengirimimu pesan, dan mengiyakan ajakan mainmu, begitu?"

"Kau tahu hanya kau yang aku kenal dengan baik di Korea." Gumamku tanpa ingin menatapnya. Aku bisa melihat dia mengangguk-angguk dari ekor mataku.

Kemudian tidak ada obrolan lagi diantara kami, sampai sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun memperlambat laju mobil sebelum menghentikannya di depan gedung apartemenku.

Mobil berhenti, dan aku lantas menoleh padanya yang sedari tadi diam. Ketika mesin mobil mati, dia baru menoleh kepadaku. Tatapan kami bertemu lagi, aku kembali tenggelam karenanya.

"Kau masih sering berkirim pesan dengan Yifan?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya rendah serta memasang ekspresi serius. Aku merinding dibuatnya.

"Sudah jarang. Dia sibuk." Jawabku mencoba untuk biasa saja.

"Baguslah." Sehun mengangguk-angguk ketika mengatakannya. "Jangan kirimi dia pesan lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau suka jawaban yang terang-terangan atau sebaliknya?"

Aku mengernyit menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sehun aneh malam ini, dan bagiku itu berbahaya. Maka untuk menyelamatkan diriku, aku berkata, "Simpan jawabanmu, aku ingin istirahat sekarang," lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Bagus, Luhan. Tahap pelarian dirimu sukses besar!

Tapi, jawaban Sehun tadi membuatku kepikiran. Sehun menawarkan sebuah jawaban padaku. Terang-terangan, atau sebaliknya. Jujur, aku bukan perempuan bodoh dan lugu lagi. Aku tahu maksud Sehun dan aku tahu sekarang dia sedikit berubah dari Sehun yang kukenal dulu. Selain sekarang Sehun jadi beruntung—atau haruskah kusebut dia cerdas?— karena sudah bekerja di perusahaan terbaik di Korea, dia jadi lebih protektif padaku, pun mulutnya jadi agresif sekali kalau sedang menggodaku. Sehun seperti tidak bisa menyaring kata-katanya sendiri sehingga dia jadi terkesan menggodaku daripada menjahiliku. Misalnya ya pada malam saat dia bilang dia mengetahui perasaanku padanya selama ini. Ya… seperti itu.

Mengenai jawaban Sehun, aku takut untuk membalasnya karena ya… aku takut membuat diriku terlihat bodoh di depan Sehun. Aku takut aku tertangkap basah lagi dan jadi bulan-bulanannya. Aku terlalu takut padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Menghela napas, aku meneruskan gosokan pada rambutku yang basah. Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, lalu bersiap untuk istirahat. Kulihat jam digital di nakas tempat tidur. Hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Oh, hari yang panjang.

Baru saja aku mendudukkan diri, suara bel tanda ada tamu, berbunyi. Aku heran, siapa tamu yang datang malam-malam begini? Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengomel dan menghentikan aktivitas gosok-gosok rambut sementara kakiku melangkah menuju pintu utama. Dengan malas kubuka pintu itu, hendak bertanya dengan pedas, "Maaf, anda tidak memiliki jam atau bagaimana?" tapi urung ketika melihat siapa tamu kurang ajarku malam ini.

Oh Sehun. Kurasa otaknya ketinggalan di mobil karena sudah mengganggu jam istirahatku malam ini.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu untuknya. Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi tiba-tiba dia beringsut masuk lalu memeluk pinggangku, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pundakku, lalu meletakkan dagunya di bahuku. Sehun memelukku, dan aku membeku.

Atas. Dasar. Apa. Oh. Sehun. Memelukku?

"A-ada a-pa?" tanyaku gelagapan. Tanganku mengudara di setiap sisi tubuhnya, benar-benar ragu untuk balas memeluk. Sebab aku tidak tahu, aku harus membuatnya tenang—sebab tadi aku bisa melihat kilat gelisah di matanya— dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, atau sekedar membalas dan bersikap kasual?

Sehun menggeleng di bahuku, dagunya yang runcing sedikit membuatku kegelian. Apalagi ketika ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Suara napasnya itu _lho_… benar-benar seperti genderang perang di telingaku.

Aku mengernyit tidak nyaman. Kemudian aku mencoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya tapi Sehun justru mempererat pelukannya. Refleks aku menahan napas dan berusaha untuk tidak mencicit selama dia memelukku untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Ya, Sehun memelukku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang Sehun pikirkan dan rencanakan setelah ini, tapi hal itu cukup membuatku ingin meledak. Sehun memang sering seperti ini semenjak aku kembali ke Korea. Awal dia melihatku di bandara sore itu, dia menatapku, lalu memelukku erat, lalu berbisik, "Akhirnya kau pulang," dengan lega. Beberapa bulan setelah itu, di saat aku dan dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Sehun menelpon di malam hari, lalu berbisik, "Oh, Ya Tuhan… Aku merindukanmu sekarang ini dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu." dengan lembut. Pun, saat dia hendak pergi ke Praha, menelponku di pagi buta, dia juga bilang, "Aku tahu ini akan terdengar menggelikan, _but i'm already miss you_." sebelum dia tertawa kecil, entah menertawakan apa.

Jujur, kupikir Sehun sedang menggodaku jadi aku hanya membalas dengan kesal dan pedas. Sehun tidak pernah serius padaku dan ini kali pertama aku melihatnya serius dan semelankolis ini padaku. Maka, untuk memperjelas apa yang Sehun rencanakan padaku, aku mendorong lagi tubuhnya. Sehun masih menolak, dan aku lantas berbisik, "Masuklah. Kita bicara di dalam dan tanpa berpelukan. Aku gerah."

Aku bisa mendengarnya mendesah kesal sebelum mengurai pelukannya. Meskipun kini aku sudah bisa bernapas dengan lega meski sedikit, Sehun masih enggan melepasku dari pelukannya. Aku menatapnya kesal, dan dia cengengesan. _Tuh_, kan. Sehun mulai lagi ketidakjelasannya.

Terpaksa, aku melepas kedua tangannya dari tubuhku dengan kesal lalu menggiringnya menuju ruang tengah. Kami duduk berdua di sofa, dan aku bertanya, "Kupikir kau sudah pulang tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau justru masuk ke apartemenku?" Sehun memasang senyum penuh arti yang tidak bisa kuterjemahkan dan aku berdecak kesal. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi." Jawabnya. Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Yang mana?"

"Kenapa aku tidak suka Yifan mengirimimu pesan," Sehun menatapku intens, semakin mendekat. "Jawabannya, karena memang aku tidak suka."

Aku memundurkan kepala menatapnya aneh. Tapi, aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia menempelkan keningnya pada keningku, lalu benar-benar berbisik, "Aku cemburu."

Aku benar-benar mendorong tubuhnya karena terkejut dan ingin meminta kejelasan dengan posisi dan cara yang benar. "Kau kemasukan makhluk macam apa?" tanyaku refleks. Dia tertawa geli.

"Aku memang cemburu dan kenapa kau terkejut dengan pernyataan itu?" Sehun masih tertawa geli ketika bertanya demikian.

Aku menatapnya tidak suka. "Aku tahu kau suka sekali menggodaku tapi ini tidak lucu." Kataku kesal. Aku berdiri dan memberi gestur supaya dia ikut berdiri dan pergi dari sini. "Pulang, lalu tidur! Kau melantur dan butuh istirahat."

Sehun sepertinya tidak menghiraukanku. Lelaki itu justru tersenyum geli. Tangannya terulur menarik tanganku sehingga aku kembali duduk, tepat di sampingnya. Aku semakin menatapnya kesal dan bodohnya, Sehun justru cengengesan. Dia memang idiot.

"Aku ingin bercerita padamu." Kata Sehun pelan.

Aku memutar bola mata malas. "Cerita saja."

"Aku mengenal seseorang bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dia cantik sekali, dan aku suka setiap melihatnya berada di sekitarku. Aku suka bersamanya."

Oh, Sehun sedang menceritakan orang yang dia suka, kawan-kawan. Aku lega, Sehun akhirnya bercerita tentang seorang perempuan setelah selama ini yang dia ceritakan hanyalah pekerjaan kantor, teman sekantornya, dan atasannya yang cukup mengerikan. Oh Sehun masih normal.

"Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku sering menghubunginya, dan kupikir kami sangat-sangat dekat karena kami tahu satu sama lain dengan baik." Dia memberi jeda. "Tapi dia pergi, cukup lama, dan aku uring-uringan dibuatnya."

"Dia pergi kemana?" aku bertanya setelah Sehun tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia pasti perempuan yang hebat sampai bisa membuatmu uring-uringan. Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti itu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Ya, dia perempuan hebat." Dia menyetujui dengan bisikan halus. "Dia pergi ke luar negeri. Lama sekali. Pun, dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali saat di luar negeri."

"Jadi kau merindukannya?"

Sehun menatapku lembut, lalu mengangguk kecil. Entah apa arti tatapannya itu, aku tidak mengerti. "Sangat." Jawabnya berbisik halus. "Aku merindukannya sampai aku ingin menyusulnya ke luar negeri. Tapi waktu itu aku sedang tidak memiliki uang jadi aku benar-benar menahan diri."

"_Ugh_, kasihan sekali kau ini…" gumamku dengan nada simpatik dan jahil. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semelankolis ini dan sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada perempuan yang dimaksud Sehun itu. Dia perempuan yang hebat. Bahkan, aku belum pernah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya lebih dulu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku tidak bisa mengubunginya. Kami _lost contact_."

Aku menaikkan alis dan menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kupikir kalian dekat."

"Kupikir waktu itu dia sudah ada yang punya." Sehun menggedikkan bahu sekilas.

"Kau menyerah begitu saja?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak menyerah. Aku tetap menunggunya, sampai sekarang, dan selalu berharap bahwa dia melajang dan diam-diam memikirkanku di sana."

Aku tersenyum samar. Aku juga pernah berharap seperti itu padamu saat aku masih di Cina, Sehun, asal kau tahu. Dan kini, mendengarmu bercerita tentang perempuan yang tidak kau sebutkan identitasnya, tentang perempuan yang tidak kuketahui siapa itu, aku merasa sedih. Sehun juga berharap hal yang sama pada perempuan itu. Aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya.

Aku diam sebentar, memperhatikannya yang sedang menelusuri wajahku—Eh?— Aku menelan ludah susah payah sebelum bertanya, "Sekarang, kan, kau sudah punya uang yang cukup untuk ke luar negeri. Kau tidak berniat untuk menyusulnya?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke Korea, beberapa waktu yang lalu." Jawabnya kalem. Aku mengangkat kedua alis mendengarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tetap saja, aku masih menunggunya, masih merindukannya."

"Memangnya kalian tidak bertemu lagi?"

Sehun menatapku sejenak, tepat di mata. "Kami sama-sama sibuk."

"Mungkin kau yang sibuk." Celetukku. Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Sial, pembicaraan ini membuatku ingin meneguk habis seluruh air yang ada di apartemenku. Cerita Sehun membuatku panas luar dalam. Aku cemburu.

Kudengar Sehun terkekeh di belakangku. Dia mengekoriku dan berdiri di belakangku saat aku meminum banyak-banyak air putih untuk memadamkan api cemburu di dalam sana.

"Bukan aku saja, Luhan. Dia juga sibuk." Sehun menjelaskan dengan kalem. Aku mengangguk-angguk saja, mengiyakan.

Kemudian, kami tenggelam dalam hening. Sehun hanya menatapku sedari tadi, sesaat setelah aku berbalik menghadap kepadanya, dan aku juga larut dalam kelamnya mata hitam itu. Sehun tersenyum padaku, lalu mengusap puncak kepalaku, menyisir rambutku, dan aku merasa Sehun memperlakukanku begitu manis malam ini. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menahan diri jadi aku mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja.

"Sejak kapan kau menungguku?" tanyanya, hampir berbisik.

Setelah Sehun membuatku cemburu karena ceritanya tentang perempuan yang dia tunggu selama ini, aku dibuat terpaku karena pertanyaannya yang lagi-lagi di luar dugaanku. Sehun melemparku kepada masa lalu yang ingin sekali kuubah. Andai saja aku tidak jatuh cinta dengannya, tidak memutuskan untuk menunggunya sampai sekarang, maka mungkin, Sehun tidak akan melayangkan pertanyaan itu untukku. Sehun benar-benar…

"Bisakah kau mempertanyakan hal lain?" tanyaku dongkol.

"Apalagi yang harus kupertanyakan untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin kutahu?"

"Sehun, jangan mulai membuatku ingin mengusirmu sekarang juga."

Sehun tidak peduli, lagi. "Sejak kapan kau menungguku?"

"Lebih baik kau pulang," aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu, sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkit pertanyaan menyebalkan Sehun.

Kudengar Sehun menghembuskan napas cukup keras. Dia justru bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin bertanya siapa perempuan yang kumaksud tadi?"

Aku mendesah. "Aku tidak ingin tahu dan kau bisa pulang."

"Luhan…" dia memanggilku, memelas. "Kau tidak—"

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah aku menunggumu selama ini." Kataku cepat, terburu-buru, kesal, dan menyerah. Sehun seolah menerorku dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan bahwa aku menunggunya dan akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri. "Aku menunggumu sejak mengomeliku yang jatuh dari sepeda waktu itu. Kau puas?"

Sehun diam, sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pernyataanku. Dia kembali mendekatiku, lalu menangkup sebelah pipiku, seperti simpatik, tapi aku tidak merasakan hal itu ketika Sehun menatapku. Aku justru merasakan rasa sesal dalam dirinya saat ini.

Mungkinkah dia sudah tahu dari awal?

"Aku tahu kau berkirim pesan dengan Yifan sebab aku sering melihatmu berkirim pesan dengan lelaki itu. Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu." Sehun justru mengungkit hal lain.

Malam ini malam yang konyol untukku. Aku pusing dan Sehun membahas hal-hal random yang… yang… ah, aku pusing.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipiku, lelah. "Aku butuh istirahat dan kau sebaiknya pulang, Sehun," kataku, berusaha selembut mungkin, berusaha terdengar lelah, supaya Sehun mengerti bahwa aku lelah karena pekerjaanku, karena pikiranku, dan karena dia juga.

"Kenapa kau menunggu selama itu?" tanyanya lembut. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sebab Sehun sepertinya benar-benar tidak peduli. Menyebalkan.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam," aku mengusirnya halus, nyaris seperti bisikan. Kemudian kudorong dadanya hingga dia mundur dua langkah. "Aku tidak enak dengan tetanggaku kalau ada lelaki di apartemenku malam-malam begini."

Saat ini aku masih belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi dengan benar. Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semuanya dan Sehun sepertinya tidak menginginkan itu. Lelaki itu justru meraih pergelangan tanganku dan berkata, "Bisakah aku tetap di sini?"

"Untuk apa lagi? Aku ingin—"

"Kita saling menunggu hal yang bodoh. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu yang telah kita sia-siakan untuk saling menunggu itu selama semalaman, kan?" selanya kalem. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti, dan dia kembali mengambil langkah mendekatiku, berbisik, "Perempuan yang kuceritakan tadi adalah kau, Luhan."

Semestaku berhenti. Aku berakhir di tangannya.

Aku _speechless_ lagi. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya dan tiba-tiba dia menarik daguku hingga bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya. Aku terpaku, terkejut, tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa memproses kejadian ini dengan benar. Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut, dan mungkin dia melakukan itu untuk meyakinkanku, atau untuk menunjukkan bahwa yang dia ceritakan memang aku. Tapi aku tidak butuh itu semua! Aku butuh kejelasan tapi kenapa Sehun selalu berkata setengah-setengah?

Maka dari itu kudorong dadanya, dan kini kami benar-benar bertatapan. Kucari kebohongan di matanya tapi aku tidak menemukan itu semua.

"Aku butuh kejelasan—"

"Kejelasan apa lagi? Semua sudah jelas. Dari awal, aku menyukaimu dan—"

"Dari awal kapan?"

"Dari aku melihatmu pertama kali keluar dari pintu rumahmu, saat kau memperkenalkan diri padaku, pertemuan pertama kita."

Bagus. Sehun mengalahkanku.

Aku menekuk bibir ke bawah, hidungku gatal dan geli sekali, lalu aku menangis di depannya. Aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan sembari terisak. Kemudian aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sehun, dia memelukku. Aku merasa kalah dan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sehun. Aku terkejut, tentu. Sehun jauh lebih lama menyukaiku, menungguku, dan aku tidak peka sama sekali. Pasti sulit bagi Sehun untuk menahan rasa suka itu selama ini, sebab aku saja kesusahan, apalagi Sehun. _Aku jahat… _

"Kenapa kau menangis?" dia berbisik halus. Aku menggeleng kecil di dadanya.

Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan reaksi lain selain menangis karena, yah… aku memang hanya butuh menangis saat ini. Perasaanku campur aduk dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya dengan benar. Sehun memporak-porandakan aku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menungguku selama itu?" tanyaku setelah berhenti dari tangis dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Karena aku butuh waktu." Sehun memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, dan akhir-akhir ini aku tidak mampu untuk menunggu. Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu."

Aku berdecak pelan, lalu beralih darinya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa jadi aku hanya diam. Kubiarkan dia memelukku, dan aku tidak ingin menyelinap pergi dari pelukannya yang dulu kudamba-damba itu. Aku lelah dan Sehun memberiku sandaran yang nyaman.

"Lalu kenapa kau menungguku selama itu?"

"Tidak lebih lama darimu," aku membalas sekenanya, merasa malas untuk berkilah. Sehun membuatku kehilangan energi yang banyak karena pernyataan-pernyataan menyebalkan dan mengejutkan darinya malam ini. Aku menghela napas pelan, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku harus bersabar menunggumu. Seperti adonan roti yang dimasukkan ke dalam oven, aku hanya ingin hasilnya sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan."

Sehun lantas menatapku sembari menangkup kedua sisi wajahku dengan tangannya yang besar. Dia menatapku lembut, lalu mengecup ujung bibirku sekali. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupku, aku ingin terus ada dalam suasana yang kuimpikan selama ini.

"Tetaplah di sini," aku berbisik pelan, menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin kau di sini."

Sehun tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu—_drrt… drrt… drrt…_

Aku mengerjap, cahaya terang dari lampu membuatku menyipitkan mata, dan aku merasakan pegal di leher ketika aku mendudukkan diri setelah terbangun karena getaran ponsel di pipiku. Aku tertidur di sofa setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut. Terdiam sebentar, aku mengumpulkan nyawa, lalu tersadar bahwa aku barusan bermimpi aneh. Ya Tuhan… kenapa aku bisa bermimpi Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya padaku dan menciumku dan… dan… _ugh_, aku bodoh sekali. Aku berdecak, mengomel-omel telah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak hingga sampai terbawa mimpi. Kemudian aku meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar-getar. Ada satu panggilan untukku. Dari Sehun. Di pukul dua dini hari seperti ini.

Memang kurang kerjaan sekali itu orang.

"Halo?" sapaku serak, malas, dan mengantuk. Aku bisa mendengarnya terkekeh di seberang sana. "Kau mengganggu tidurku, tukang ganggu."

"_Maaf sudah menggangumu tapi aku sedang ingin menelponmu."_

"Kurang kerjaan." Balasku pedas. Dia terkekeh lagi. "Jadi ada apa?"

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur."_ Katanya. _"Aku lelah tapi tidak bisa tidur."_

"Minumlah susu biar bisa tidur."

"_Ck, aku bukan anak kecil lagi jadi aku tidak mau minum susu,"_

"Susu adalah minuman semua orang," aku membalas ngawur, tidak mau tahu bagaimana reaksinya. "Aku ingin tidur lagi. Jangan ganggu a—"

"_Tunggu dulu. Ada yang lain lagi."_ Dia cepat-cepat menyela. Kemudian aku bisa mendengar suara berisik dari seberang hingga aku harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. _"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

Aku memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Apa?"

"_Aku cemburu."_ Dia berbisik, mengatakannya tepat setelah aku menutup bibir tadi.

Aku membeku. "Maksudnya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kembali masuk ke alam mimpi, dimana dia mengatakan hal yang sama untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"_Aku cemburu kau berkirim pesan dengan Yifan."_

Bagus. Aku refleks mencubit pipiku keras-keras dan hasilnya aku jadi memekik kesakitan.

"_Apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"_

"Aku harus menutup—"

"_Aku merindukanmu."_

"Aku tidur. Dah!"

Lalu sambungan kuputus begitu saja. Sial. Jantungku berdebar-debar keras. Aku kesusahan untuk bernapas dan sekarang? Rasanya aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk meminta sumbangan tabung oksigen. Sehun membuatku… argh! Aku gila!

Aku segera berbaring dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di sana. Suaraku teredam tapi aku merasa lega. Begitu aku menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajahku, ponselku kembali bergetar. Sehun menelponku dan aku sempat ragu menerimanya.

Menerimanya? Baiklah, anggap saja tadi Sehun sedang melantur saking lelahnya dia.

"Halo?" akhirnya aku menerimanya juga. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku malas, mencoba untuk biasa saja.

"_Bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu semalaman? Aku butuh suaramu supaya aku tertidur."_

Aku berdecak, tapi tidak memungkiri aku bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalar dari leher ke pipiku. "Kenapa kau selalu ingin mendengar suaraku ketika kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"_Karena suaramu membosankan. Jadi lebih mudah mengantuk."_

Lalu aku merengut. Dia tertawa.

Malam itu, aku membiarkan Sehun mendengarkan suaraku yang serak sehabis bangun tidur, yang lemas karena mengantuk dan malas, seperti permintaannya. Sehun sering menelponku malam-malam, mengganggu jam istirahatku, hanya untuk mendengarkan suaraku yang serak dan tidak merdu saat mengantuk ini. Kupikir Sehun sedang melantur, pada awalnya. Tapi semakin sering dia meminta hal yang sama, semakin aku yakin bahwa ada niat terselubung di balik keabsurdan permintaannya ini. Entah niat baik atau buruk atau jahil, aku tidak tahu. Sehun terlalu sulit kutebak. Dasar aneh.

Aku bercerita padanya, lalu dia akan menanggapi seadanya, atau bergumam halus, dan tertawa kecil. Suara-suaranya yang dalam dan rendah sungguh membuatku ingin berteriak. Suaranya seperti candu buatku, dan selalu, selalu, selalu membuatku meleleh.

Sampai kemudian, ketika aku sudah lelah bercerita, aku merasa mengantuk sekali, dan tertidur. Benar-benar tertidur. Sadar tidak sadar, aku memanggil nama Sehun yang ada di seberang sana sebelum aku terlelap. Atau aku hanya salah saja? Tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari, aku melihat ponsel dan sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan Sehun pada pukul tiga dini hari. Aku mengernyit membaca pesannya, tersentak duduk, lalu mengutuk diri sendiri.

Astaga, apa yang kukatakan padanya saat tidak sadar?

* * *

…

_As if you're sleepy, you sound languid. Slightly making me tingle. What I wanna hear all night is just your voice…_

_**ASTRO – All Night**_

…

* * *

**Adèndum**

…

"…lalu aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kyungsoo." Suara napasnya terdengar teratur dan halus. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "…kalau aku bilang… Kyungsoo pasti berisik."

Kemudian Luhan menggerung seperti kucing dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawa geli. "Kau mengantuk?" tanyanya.

"_Hu'um._" Jawab Luhan, merengek. Luhan memberi jeda cukup lama dan Sehun betah saja mendengar suara deru napas Luhan yang teratur.

"Tidurlah," bisik Sehun halus. Sehun tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, dan dia hendak memutuskan panggilan ketika tiba-tiba saja Luhan memanggil namanya.

_"Sehun…"_

Oh, Sehun suka sekali sesi ini.

Sehun berdengung pelan, menyahut, dan siap mendengarkan kebiasaan Luhan saat perempuan itu tidak sadar.

Ya, Luhan sering mengatakan hal-hal diluar kesadarannya saat Luhan mengantuk, saat Luhan hendak terlelap, dan Sehun baru menyadari kebiasaan itu saat ia menelpon Luhan beberapa bulan lalu, saat waktu sudah malam sekali, dan perempuan itu terlelap di akhir panggilan. Inilah alasan mengapa Sehun sering sekali menelpon Luhan malam-malam, membiarkan perempuan itu bercerita banyak hal sebelum tidur, mendengarkan suaranya yang menjadi candu saat Luhan mengantuk, dan pasti, mendengarkan hal-hal yang diucapkan Luhan saat perempuan itu tidak sadar.

Lucu sekali, batin Sehun gemas. Rasanya Sehun ingin tidur di sebelah Luhan, memandangi wajah Luhan yang cantik saat mengantuk, dan mendengarkan setiap igauan Luhan.

_"Kau menyebalkan, tapi aku menyukaimu."_ Sehun sudah sering mendengarkan hal itu, dan rasanya masih menggelikan di ulu hatinya.

_"Aku ingin memukulmu, tapi aku juga ingin memelukmu."_

Sehun tetap diam, tersenyum.

_"Kau menyebalkan."_ Luhan masih tetap bergumam seperti itu. _"Aku ingin menciummu."_

Oh, Ya Tuhan… Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum lebar. Ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa selagi Luhan terlelap dan tidak lagi mengeluarkan igauannya pada Sehun. Luhan benar-benar tertidur. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Luhan, dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Luhan.

_To: Luhan_

_Besok kau luang? Ayo berkencan._

Mungkin, status "teman" tidak lagi menjadi hubungan mereka berdua.

* * *

…

_I just don't know if I'm right. When I said I wasn't interested, it was a lie. I was actually looking for you, like a habit._

_**ASTRO – All Night**_

…

* * *

**Finish.**

Hai! Sebenarnya chapter ini mau diupdate tanggal 16 Maret tapi aku lagi kebelet banget update cerita ini. Mungkin untuk segera melunaskan hutangku di ff ini, dan segera fokus menulis Run to You dan real life, hehehehe.

Aku nggabakal ngomong banyak but thank you untuk kalian yang selama ini membaca tulisanku. Terima kasih banyak. Aku bertahan sampai sekarang pun juga karena kalian meski sebenarnya, ada beberapa hal yang buat aku cukup malas mampir di ffn.

Untuk editingnya mungkin besok. Aku sedang malas dan kalau ada typo, maklumi. Ini versi mentahnya tapi aku udah nggasabar buat ngepost di sini, sama seperti kalian yang nggasabar sama kelanjutan cerita ini hehehe.

_See you on my next story!_ *love

**Ps. **Jangan paksa aku bikin sekuel dari cerita ini. Pahamlah bahwa aku sedang tidak seluang dulu TT


	3. Announcement: Penghapusan Cerita

Halo! Hai!

Udah lama ya aku ngga mampir di ffn. Sekali mampir cuma mau ngasih kabar doang hehe.

Iya, aku mau kasih kabar kalau sepertinya aku mau mengamankan cerita-ceritaku yang ada di sini. Kenapa?

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian belum tahu kalau aku sedang ada masalah. Aku lagi menghadapi oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang _repost_ salah satu ceritaku ke wattpad **tanpa dapat ijin** dari aku. Aku udah ngejar dia selama **LEBIH DARI SEBULAN** dan dia **TIDAK MERESPON** sama sekali padahal dia **ONLINE**. _Plus_, dia nge-_blacklist_ aku di ffn sampai aku nggabisa ngehubungi dia lagi.

Parah? Ya… Semacam itulah. Aku masih ngejar dia. Aku masih usahain apapun biar dia sadar dan mau meminta maaf. Dia berhutang sama aku, dan beberapa _author_ lain yang juga menjadi korbannya—ngga cuma aku korban dia, _tbh_. Doakan saja yang terbaik untuk aku dan penulis-penulis lain serta oknum tak bertanggung jawab itu.

Nah, karena itulah aku merasa perlu mengantisipasi hal yang sama kalau semisal terjadi kejadian yang sama lagi. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mengamankan cerita-ceritaku yang ada di ffn.

Dengan cara apa?

Aku belum kepikiran mau mengamankannya dengan cara apa. Aku lagi mikir jalan terbaik supaya kalian juga tetap bisa menikmati cerita-ceritaku yang ada di ffn tanpa harus merasa kehilangan. Kalaupun tidak bisa, dengan terpaksa aku menghapus semua ceritaku. Kalau mau saling untung, aku bisa kasih folder berisi cerita-ceritaku ke kalian dengan syarat-syarat tertentu. Setidaknya itu sih yang masih terpikirkan olehku. Semoga ada jalan lain supaya posisinya sama-sama rata antara aku dan kalian.

Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena kabar ini. Aku tahu fanfiksi HunHan semakin sedikit beberapa tahun terakhir dan aku juga nggamau menjadi salah satu orang yang memangkas jumlah mereka. Tapi karena situasi dan kondisi yang aku alami—jujur aku trauma sama masalah ini— jadi terpaksa aku kasih kabar ini ke kalian.

Untuk sementara ini aku bakal kasih kalian waktu untuk menikmati cerita-ceritaku berhubung aku juga harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengamankan cerita-ceritaku di sini. Sampai kapan? Mungkin satu atau dua bulan lagi. _So_, nikmatilah selagi sempat, hehe. Aku bakal kasih kabar lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini.

Oh. Bagi kalian yang belum tahu juga, aku masih aktif menulis cerita HunHan. Bukan di ffn, tapi di wattpad. Di sana aku _republish_ **Howler**, **Monster**, dan **Lucky One**. Kalian bisa menikmati cerita-ceritaku yang lain di akun wattpadku. Cari saja: **jhstel**. Nanti ketemu. Sampai jumpa di sana :) —kalaupun mau mampir, sih. Haha.

Aku rasa aku hanya bisa memberi kabar ini ke kalian. Kalau mau tetep dapet kabar dari aku, bisa _follow_ akun instagramku **sehoooneyy**. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf banget ke kalian karena kabar mendadak ini. _I'm so sorry for this. I hope you all understand my concerns._

Sampai jumpa di masa yang lebih baik!

_Best regards, __**sehoon-honey**__._


End file.
